Sweet or Bitter
by OhMyJiCa
Summary: Beck should choose only one between Cat, SWEET innocent girt, or Jade, BITTER personality but he loves her. One mistake Beck's life will change. Bat
1. Chapter 1: RAIN

**CHAPTER 1 : RAIN**

"Hey guys, have you heard about the showcase this month? Original Songs." Andre said with all excitement. He really enjoyed writing songs especially if he was paired with Tori.

"Yeay! I Love Songs! There's one time when my brother screamed so LOUD, because he doesn't like the song played on the radio." Cat giggled. Andre and Tori just stared her blankly. "He has problems." Cat Continued.

"Yeah, so do we pick our partners?" Tori asked.

"No." Robbie interrupted. And sat between Cat and Andre. "Sir Anthony will choose our partners."

"Who could be my partner? I wish Andre could be my partner. I really love your songs." Cat had always admired Andre's work.

"Thanks Cat." Andre just smiled at her.

Tori looked at Cat, a jealous kind of look. Tori really likes Andre, but she doesn't have the guts to tell Andre what she feels. Cat knows that Tori likes Andre. She just thought that Cat was just being friendly to Andre.

**. . .**

"Okay class, for the showcase. You will pick your partners name in this box. All girls, stand-up and pick your destiny!" Sir Anthony instructed.

"Tori? " Sir Anthony asked.

"YES! Andre." Tori answered.

"We are going to rock that showcase." Andre said.

"Jade, who's the lucky man?" Sir Anthony asked.

"Lucky for him, BADLUCK for me. Robbie." Jade answered pouting. She really wished he had to choose Beck instead.

"Hey!" Robbie defended himself

"It's true! Stop complaining!" Rex interrupted.

"And Cat? I guess you had left with Beck!" Sir Anthony smirked.

"Phooey! I really want Andre; because he's so talented and amazing with this kind of stuff." Cat said in a sad voice, but slightly happy that he got paired with Beck because he is nice to her.

"I'm actually offended." Beck said sarcastically.

Cat felt bad on what she said. "I'm sorry Beck, you know I love you so much." That came out wrong. "Not the love, as you have with Jade, like a friend that thinks you're cute. And everybody likes you. I MEAN EVERYBODY! Not that I like you. But I like you as you know... I should just shut my mouth." Paused for a while. "Yeay! I Got Beck!" Cat continued so that Beck wouldn't think that she does not like him to be her partner.

"Thanks Cat, I like you too." Beck smirked.

"Oh really?" Jade seemed jealous.

"You know what I mean Jade." Beck defended himself.

"Oh, right! You know...

"Come on guys, stop fighting. Fight later!" Sir Anthony cut off their conversation. "Your songs are due next week. I hope you finish it on time. And the BEST song, will be the featured song on the showcase. How many more minutes before the time?"

"We still have 25 minutes." Robbie answered.

"Okay, I will give this time to brainstorm with your partners. Then you may go."

**. . .**

Tori and Andre are already expert on what they will do with this project.

Jade and Robbie are having some problems.

"I already told you that is not a good song!" Jade argued.

"What wrong with singing about a broken glass?" Robbie complained.

"Well, it's a stupid song and it doesn't make any sense." Jade shouted.

Beck and Cat seemed to get along just well.

"I'm really sorry about what I said a while ago. I was rude." Cat really felt bad on what she said.

"It's okay Cat, I know you didn't mean it." Beck understanding Cat.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"We could write our lyrics later, and deal with the melody first."

"That sounds appropriate."

"When can we make it?"

"Afterschool, we can try making it at my house."

"Okay then, we shall leave."

"We shall" Cat giggled

**. . .**

The weather has changed to sunny to cloudy. It's starting that to rain. Cat was standing at the shed of the parking lot near the Asphalt Cafe. She was thinking if she will call her brother to pick her up or skip home and enjoy the rain.

"Yeay! Wee!" Cat said happily as she skipped.

But when she was about to skip through the rain she was grabbed by her arms pulling her back to the shed. "Cat, what are you doing? You might get sick?" Beck said, wrapping her arms to the waist of Cat.

"I'm going home." Cat smirked.

"Walking?" Beck was a little concerned. "You don't even have an umbrella. Come on, I'll take you home. And make our project."

"Oh, right. Thanks Beck, but how about Jade?" Cat was scared of Jade, even if they are best friends, she still don't want Jade to get mad at her.

"Don't worry about her. She has a car." Beck said.

Cat didn't notice that Beck was still wrapped around her until now. "Beck, I can't move." Cat said. Beck was shocked that he was still holding Cat in his arms romantically. "I'm sorry," releasing her.

A voice came behind them. "Beck, what are you two doing?" Tori asked confused.

"Cat was going home, and it's raining. I just stopped her." Beck explained. He looked at Cat, and she was turning just like her hair, red. Beck was a bit embarrassed of Cat to just happen a while ago. "Tori, need a ride home? You can join us." Beck tried to distract himself to what just happened.

"No, Andre will give me ride and work on our song project." Tori answered.

"We too, will be working on our song." Cat smirked to also distract herself and stop turning red.

They heard someone yelling. "Beck, I thought you will bring me home." Jade stomped towards them.

Beck forgot all about it. "Sorry Jade, but I and Cat will work on our song today. I'll take you tomorrow."

"You'd better be!" Jade shouted. "Cat, you guard my boyfriend. Make sure he will not be an inch close to any other girl." Jade still trusts Cat. "If he does, call me immediately."

"Yes, Princess Jade." Cat giggled. Jade's face was somewhat angry on Cat's reaction. "I just called Jade a princess." Cat laughed.

"NO!" Jade shouted. Cat suddenly stopped laughing.

"What's up guys? Are we having a meeting?" Andre said walking joining the group.

"We were just talking about Jade being a Princess." Tori said sarcastically and laughed.

"HEY!" Jade really didn't want to be called a princess. "I will kill you!" Jade said to Tori.

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again. Please don't kill me." Tori pleaded.

"Hey ,want some candy? " Cat interrupted them. Andre, Tori and Jade's reaction was they didn't even care. Beck just smiled at her.

"Come on, Cat. Let's go finish our project." Beck said removing his shirt and giving it to Cat to cover her head to the rain. Cat and Beck run to his car.

They entered the car.

"You okay?" Beck smiled at her.

"Yes. You? Cat smirked.

" yes." There was an awkward silence, after wiping off the rain. And they were looking eye to eye for more than a minute.

"I'm excited to write our song." Cat said to break the silence.

"Me too." Beck answered starting the car engine.

**. . .**

**END of Chapter One.**

What do you think ? is it good? Review please. you can critisized, so that i know where to improve. I just Love CAT and BECK!


	2. Chapter 2: DINNER

**CHAPTER 2: DINNER**

**. . .**

Beck and Cat arrived at Cat's House. Cat opened the door. "Mom, I have a visitor. We have a project to work on." Her mom just nodded and went to the kitchen. The little redheaded followed her mom. "Are you okay?" She asked her mom. Mrs. Valentine was just tired from work.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who is this young handsome boy you brought home?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"Mom this is Beck, Jade's boyfriend, and Beck this is my mom." she introduced them.

"Oh yeah! Heard so much about you." Mrs. Valentine said to Beck. "Hope you like lasagne for dinner and salad for my little daughter. She is vegan, you know."

"Sure, Mrs. Valentine." Beck said smiling to Cat.

"Now, let me finish my work here, and you two go upstairs and work on your project." She instructed them. "He's a keeper." She whispered to Cat.

"Mom, he's the boyfriend of my best friend." Cat said loudly, which Beck heard.

Beck was just staring at her. In his mind, that Mrs. Valentine might want him for her daughter. He was really fine with it. In fact, that they are still young. A lot of things can happen. 'No! Beck you love Jade, which will not change. You promised each other.' He just thought to himself.

**. . .**

Cat's room is very organized, lots of stuffed toys, and most of in the colour of pink. It has a single bed and a big mirror beside it. At the mirror you can see lots pictures pasted on the it. One picture is at a table at the Asphalt Cafe we were all there, Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat and him. He remembered that Sinjin took that picture.

"Cat, when was this taken?" Beck asked pointing to the picture of him looking sideways laughing.

"Ahmm, when we were waiting ... Oh no, I totally forgot when was that. You were so attractive and happy that day." Cat answered him.

"I didn't know you were taking pictures of us." He said looking at each photos posted.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Cat giggled. "No one really appreciates me. I'm just popular because of Jade and Tori." Cat was suddenly pouted. "I never had a solo before."

"Cat." Beck felt disappointed. "You are talented. You really have a nice voice. Dont tell Jade, but if you do, she might kill me. You are better singer than Jade or Tori." Beck wanted to cheer up Cat. He really doesn't want to see Cat sad.

"You really mean it?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Maybe." Cat giggled.

They chatted for a while. Then they started to work on the melody. They were fast and did not expect to finish it already. And what are left for them to work on are their lyrics. They might have been inspired in doing their project together.

"We finished fast." Cat happily said.

"When can we work on our lyrics?" Beck asked.

"It is due next week. We still have 5 days to work on it."

"Okay, let's talk about it tomorrow then."

"Kay kay."

A voice from downstairs interrupted their conversation. "Cat, dinner is ready. Could you call your brother too? Thanks Honey."

"kay kay." Cat shouted. "Meet me downstairs." She smirked.

**. . .**

"Hey Beck, come sit." Mrs. Valentine offered a sit.

"Yes, Mrs. Valentine." He thankfully accepted.

Cat came running down the stairs. "I'm hungry."

"Where's your brother?" Mrs. Valentine asked.

"He's coming."

"So Beck, what do you think of our daughter?" Mrs. Valentine asked holding the shoulders of Mr. Valentine.

"Mom!" Cat thought her question was inappropriate. Cat stared at Beck awkwardly.

"Its okay Cat. I think your little redhead daughter is very talented and very sweet. Any guy would be very lucky to have her." Beck answered with a big smile to Cat.

Mrs. Valentine was very happy to Beck's answer. She really thinks that he could be the right one for her daughter. The dinner went fine. All the five of them chatting and laughing while eating dinner. They didn't notice that it was really getting late and they were having so much fun.

"Oh my gosh, Beck it's already 11:30." Cat said worrying if Beck was able to go home. It's pretty late and he has to pass by a not so good neighbourhood.

"Give me your mother number, I'll call her. I will not let you go home at this time. Something might happen to you. Cat, would you clean up the guest room for Beck." Mrs. Valentine instructed Cat. "You might as well stay here for the night Beck."

"Thank you Mrs. Valentine, but I can go home safe. I have a car." He declined.

"Oh no, I will not take no as an answer. You cannot be so sure that you can drive home safely and the rain is so hard. I think there will be a typhoon. Driving while that kind of rain is risky."

Mrs. Valentine then called he's mother.

He didn't have any choice but to stay. He thought that he knew where Cat got being so talkative. He then felt his phone vibrated on his pocket. He reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID. A text from Jade.

'Where are you? I've been waiting for you outside your RV for the last 2 hours!'

'Sorry babe, I'm still at Cat's house. They didn't let me come home. The rain was so hard and it's dangerous for me to drive.'

'And you didn't tell me and you let me wait for you, for 2 freaking hours!'

'I didn't know you were coming to my house.'

'Okay, I'm coming over there.'

'Jade, you don't have to.'

Jade didn't reply. Beck was worried because his girlfriend might storm right in front of them and makes a scene. He went and looked for Cat.

"Cat, Jade is coming here."

"Yeay! Sleepover! I love sleepover!" She said jumping up and down with joy. He just smiled at her.

"I think she doesn't want to sleepover. She wants me to go home." He was trying to make her understand the situation.

"I'll call her and talk to her. She might get troubles getting here and explain everything" Mrs. Valentine was eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks, Mrs. Valentine."

**. . .**

**END of CHAPTER 2**

What do you think? I would really appreciate suggestions and criticism. Not so much of a good writer. But, I will try to improve with you help. This is actually my first time to write a story. I'm not expecting you to love it be maybe hoping you liking the story. REVIEWS and SUGGESTIONS are very much accepted. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3: NIGHT UNTIL MORNING

**CHAPTER 3: NIGHT UNTIL MORNING**

**. . .**

Cat seated on her bed. Beck seated beside her. They were alone once again. There was an awkward silence between them. They looked at each other eye to eye. Cat felt something inside her, warmth; she thought to herself that it was just a normal feeling. Beck slowly gets closer to Cat. Until such time there lips are less than an inch close. Their lips were almost touching.

"Cat! Jade is here!" Mrs Valentine shouted from downstairs, interrupting the moment. Cat quickly pulled away and Beck quickly stood up.

"You should go. I will follow." She told him, act like nothing happened.

"Yeah, sure"

**. . .**

"Jade, I told you, you don't have to come here." Beck said going down the stairs.

"Well, you can't do anything about it. I'm already here." She answered. "Where will you be staying?"

"Right there." Beck pointing the door beside the stairs.

"Then why are you upstairs?"

"I just told Cat that you were coming."

"Where am I going to sleep then?"

Cat heard Jade's question. "You can sleep beside me." Cat answered her with joy.

"Okay, but only because Beck is going to stay on your guest room." She said.

**. . .**

Cat can't sleep. She looked at Jade and she was pretty asleep. In her thoughts, Beck and she were almost going for a kiss. She looked at the clock and it is 2:00 in the morning. She got up and went downstairs.

She grabbed a glass open the fridge and reached out for the orange juice. She poured it into her glass then she was startled with a voice behind her. "Cat, what are you doing at this time?" It was Beck.

"Oh my gosh Beck, you scared me." And she giggled.

"You were scared, and yet you laugh."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"So, why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep. Jade makes me jealous of her sleeping pretty well."

"Well, she is a heavy sleeper."

"There is one time when my brother felt asleep with his shoes on." She giggled. "Pretty weird huh? He forgot to remove them. Who forgets to remove their shoes?"

He just smiled at her. He really didn't mind her randomness. He thought it was pretty cute, but then again, she is the best friend of her girlfriend.

"Do you think we have a shot on being featured on the showcase?" Cat really wanted the spotlight this time.

"We maybe have a shot. But, you know how good Andre, Tori and Jade in that department."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that we should not be too confident on our selves. We might not bring our best if we do."

"Kay kay. I will do my best in this project. I really want it bad."

They talked for minutes then it became hours. They really enjoyed each other's company and never argued about anything. They tried to avoid the conversation them almost kissed and forgot the whole incident of it happening. They even didn't realize that it was 6:00am. Jade had woken up and went downstairs. She saw Cat and Beck chatting in the kitchen.

"Cat! Make me breakfast. I'm hungry." She instructed her. She then faced Beck. "Morning babe," And kissed him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered staring at Cat reaching for a tray of eggs and a frying pan, interested. He knows that if he told her the truth it will be a LOONG conversation. "Cat, you know how to cook?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Yeay! I love cooking!" She giggled.

"And why is this important to you?" Jade asked to Beck.

"Jade!" He said to stop Jade being so mean. He loves her but; she doesn't have to be like this. "I just asked her if she know how to cook."

"Guys, can you stop fighting. It makes me sad." Cat interrupted.

"Okay, I'm sorry Beck." Jade sincerely apologized, but with a hint of disliking the idea of apologizing.

"Its okay babe, I'm sorry too." He then kissed her.

"Yeay! I love happy endings!" Cat giggled.

**. . .**

Cat, Jade and Beck went to school together. The three of them headed to the Asphalt Cafe. They saw Robbie and Rex in their usual spot.

"Hey, Robbie! Hey, Rex!" Cat happily to greet them.

"Hey!" Beck also greeted.

Robbie smiled at them.

Jade really didn't acknowledge the presence of Robbie. Robbie stared at Jade as she was sitting and making herself comfortable.

"Hey Jade! Who was supposed to meet me yesterday but didn't." Robbie was getting angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't have time to waste my time with you." She said sarcastically.

"You should have informed me so that I should have written our song myself."

"It's your song, not mine."

"Jade! You two should work together. It's your project too. Come on, babe. Be nice to your partner." Beck is trying to convince Jade to participate. He is the only one who can make her into her senses.

"I don't want too." She answered stubbornly.

"You can't do anything about it. It is also your grade."

"Fine." she said forced.

"Thanks Beck." Robbie smirked.

"Yeay for Peace!" Cat giggled.

**. . .**

**END of CHAPTER 3**

Sorry it's quite short. Hope you like it! What do you guys think with this chapter? (^_^) I have not yet planned on what will happen next chapter, but any suggestions? (^_^). I'm not sure if I will go on as planned with beck cheating on jade with cat. (Spoiler!) But cat is just so sweet. Any thoughts? (^_^) reviews! Then again I appreciate corrections. I checked my spelling and grammar twice. I tried used more pronoun and conjunction and Cat doesn't smirk. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4: SONG WRITING

**CHAPTER 4: SONG WRITING**

Jade has no choice but to work with Robbie and be done with it. They went to his house and started writing the song.

"Jade, you know that I don't like mean songs." Robbie argued

"What?" Jade shouted

"Nothing." Robbie felt helpless.

"Why do you act such a loser Robbie?" she said loud and clear, offending him.

"What's your problem?"

"It is just so annoying. You are Rex too you know."

"What's the meaning of that?"

"That I think you should be Rex too. Without using a puppet."

"Rex is not a puppet" He defended. The fact that he does not want to Rex to be called a puppet.

"Yeah right."

"Will you stop it?" He said a little annoyed.

"Stop what?" she answered.

"Why do have to be like that to me?" he asked.

"Like what?" she then asked.

"Like that."

"Because this is me, not like you. You need Rex to be honest to yourself and other people. "

"Can we just write our song?"

"No. I want to know what's wrong with you."

Robbie kissed Jade. Jade kissed him back. The firm kissed became passionate. They were in heat and they can't stop it.

. . .

Tori and Andre are done writing their song. they were at the Vega's residence.

"well, what do you think?" Andre asked.

"i Think its amazing like you are." Tori said. Then she realize what she just said. "uhmm, what i mean is that..."

They Stared at each other.

"you think im amazing?" Andre asked confused.

"of course, I do." She answered.

"why?"

"well, you're sweet, kind and talented." Tori really like Andre.

"And good looking." he added and slightly laughed.

"Well, that to." She agrees.

"You're amazing too, Tori. I want to tell you something. This might be the right time to tell you." Andre took a deep breath.

"what?" Tori excited to know.

"I really . . . . . hmmm. . . . " he said nervously.

"What? Tell me." Her thoughts were going around with 'does he like me too? I wish he does. What if he likes me too. Should I ...'

"ahmm, I really like you Tori." He said interrupting Tori's thoughts.

Tori kissed Andre passionately.

"I like you too, Andre." Tori's stomach was full of butterflies.

"so, are you my Girlfriend now?." He then asks one final question.

"Ofcourse. Its about time we date officially." Tori shouted, then hugged André, smiling.

. . .

(A/N: I'm in a song writing block, today. so; I will use the song "THE WAY" by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller. In my story it will be by Cat ft. Beck. (^_^). By the way, the song is so great. You should listen to it if you don't know it. Just to be clear I did not wrote the song. I BORROWED it.)

The red haired was sitting on Beck's Bed.

"Oh my god, I'm freaking out. I can't think of something." Cat was furious. She really wanted to think of good lyrics. She really wanted to be featured.

"Calm down Cat, we can think of something nice." Beck rubs her hand to Cat's back. "Okay, close your eyes." Cat closes her eyes. "Think of someone or something that makes you happy." Cat smiles widely. "Are you thinking of something?" Beck then asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Cat answered. "Beck, I love the way you make me feel."

"That's it Cat." Beck said excited.

"What? What happened?" she was confused.

"I love the way you make me feel." Beck said.

"That's good stuff, Beck. Where did you get that?" The red haired asked then realized she just said that a minute ago. "Oh wait, I said that. Yay! For me!" she then hugged Beck.

Beck froze. He felt something. He pulled her a little and looked her in the straight to her eyes. Cat stood up fast.

"Let's try it with the music." She pulled him and played the instrumental they worked on few days ago.

Cat started singing.

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

Beck continued.

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour__  
__Do my singing in the shower__  
__Picking petals off of flowers like__  
__Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)__  
__I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

Cat stared at Beck. And just like that she was inspired then continued singing.

_You give me that kind of something__  
__Want it all the time, need it everyday__  
__On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100__  
__Never get enough, I can't stay away__  
__If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday__  
__You can get whatever you need, from me__  
__Stay by your side, I'll never leave you__  
__I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

She meant every word of it. She just wished that he knew that it is for him.

Beck then starts singing again. He felt the song. He wanted to dedicate it to Cat. But, he can't he has Jade. He looked at Cat, smiling, enjoying every second of the song their making. Their eyes were catching at each other, staring.

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine__  
__I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind__  
__You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time__  
__Said your bed be feeling lonely,__  
__So you're sleeping in mine__  
__Come and watch a movie with me,__  
__American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,__  
__Just come and move closer to me__  
__I got some feelings for you,__  
__I'm not gonna get bored of__  
__But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_

Cat then continued.

_So don't you worry, baby you got me__  
__I got a bad boy, I must admit it__  
__You got my heart, don't know how you did it__  
__And I don't care who sees it babe__  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me__  
__I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)___

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way__  
__I love the way you make me feel__  
__I love it, I love it__  
__I love the way you make me feel__  
__I love it, the way I love you!_

Cat ends the song, sitting on Beck's lap. He supports her so she would fall. Their eyes were stuck to each other. He leaned for a kiss.

"BECK!" Jade came in shouting.

. . .

**END of CHAPTER Four**

SOORRRYY! I was kind of busy with school stuff. But I will try to update sooner as possible. I'm an engineering student so, I don't have much time. But I will find time. What do you think? I would really appreciate suggestions and criticism. Not so much of a good writer. But, I will try to improve with you help. This is actually my first time to write a story. I'm not expecting you to love it be maybe hoping you liking the story. REVIEWS and SUGGESTIONS are very much accepted. (^_^)

Friend me on Facebook if you want to. (^_^) My email address: JiCa_DCruz

Follow me on Instagram. My ID : ohmyjica


	5. Chapter 5: FEATURED SONG

CHAPTER 5: FEATURED SONG

. . .

"Beck." Jade came shouting.

Cat stood up as fast as she could. "Hey, Jade." She said stuttered.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" The dark haired ask angrily.

"Jade, she just fell. Good thing, I caught her." Beck said. He knows it was a lame excuse. He just wished that Jade will go with it.

"We need to talk." Jade said.

"I'm going. See you guys tomorrow." Cat grabbed her things and left.

"Bye Cat." Beck said.

. . .

Cat talked to herself going home.

"Cat, what are you doing? Jade is your best friend. You can't like her boyfriend."

. . .

After a week.

"Good morning." Sir Anthony announced. "so, I've heard your songs. There is one a song particularly stood up among the rest.

Tori looked at Andre smiling widely.

Robbie smirked and looked at Jade and said. "We got these."

Cat just closed her eyes tightly and waits for the announcement. Beck stared at Cat. He knows she wants this badly.

"And the FEATURED song ON the Showcase is..."

"Yeah, just say it already." Jade interrupted.

"The Way by Cat ft. Beck." Sir Anthony announced.

"Yeay!" Cat jumped on her seat. "Im a happy kitty."

Jade's eye widen. She didn't expect Cat to win. She was disappointed she didn't get the part but she is happy for Cat. But, she cant let anyone knows she's happy because she has a reputation to. Victoria on the other hand, demands a re-evaluation of the song. she is determined that her song with Andre is far better.

. . .

"So, where are we going to celebrate?" Beck asked the gang.

"I'm happy for you Cat." Jade said, but her face were showing sarcastic, she wants to let everyone to think she was saying the opposite of it.

"urgh, i should have got that featured song." Victoria argued.

"I'm sorry." Cat said, frowning.

"No Cat, you shouldn't be sorry." Beck defended. " Victoria, cant you just accept that Cat is also talented. Cant you just be happy for her." Beck was a little mad of Victoria.

"You're right, Beck. I'm sorry Cat." Tori said

"It's okay Tori." Cat said with tears in her eyes. "Phooey! I forgot, I should be somewhere else. " Cat stood up and walked away.

"Now look, what you did." Beck argued facing Tori. "You know how fragile she is. You, as her friend, should know better." Beck stood up and glared at Tori and followed Cat.

. . .

Beck looked around for Cat. On the Hallways, on every classroom and the janitor's closet. Cat wasn't there.

"Cat! Where are you?" Beck shouted. "You can talk to me. I'm very glad that you were chosen. Dont think about them, they are just lost their reputation for always being featured. Cat, please. Show yourself." Beck is really worried.

Beck heard a footstep behind him. He looked back and saw Cat with watery eyes, like she's been crying for an hour. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do that again. Ever again, Cat. You made me so worried. I thought I lost you for a second." Cat pulled away.

"Beck, you didn't have to look for me. I was just being very emotional and no one was really happy for me."

"Cat, have you forgotten me? I'm so happy for you. I can't just sit there and do nothing while the woman I truly love has been hurt! I love you so much." Beck suddenly realize what he just said. He stared at Cat and waited for her reaction.

"Beck." Cat said in a very soft voice. "Jade, I mean. I really do love you. But, I love Jade too. I would hurt her. I cant just swept away her boyfriend that would be . . . . . "

Cat was interrupted by the lips of Beck. He pushed in his tongue to her mouth. Cat kissed him back. She only knew how she loved him so much. She forgot the guilt. It was intense and passionate kiss. He then pulled Cat closer, wrapping his arm around his waist, deepening the kiss. They were kissing for almost 5 minutes. Then they broke the kiss grasping for air.

They stared at each other. All around them was a complete blur. Then they heard the bell rang. And they pulled away to each other. The space between them was filled with awkwardness.

"Hey, we were looking for you two. Cat, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." Tori said.

The two looked at Tori and trying to look normal and pretend as if nothing happened.

"It's really okay Tori." Cat said and quickly went inside the classroom of Sikowitz, their next class.

END OF CHAPTER 5

. . .

I'm really sorry. It's been a loooooong time since i've wrote. I was caught up with school again. I will really try me best to update as soon as possible. Any criticism is advised, for me to improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading. (^_^)


End file.
